Turning Back
by dancerjay12
Summary: Young Justice is back, but with a new name. The New Titans are now helping Kid Flash end the chaos in Central City after Flash's death. Watch as they recruit new teammates, save Central, and grow into their new Superhero names. The League are trying to find them, but they don't want to be found. They're good at hiding, they were a Covert team. Sequel to Turning Points by DYlogger.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the story Turning Points by DYlogger. It was a one-shot, but I got complete permission to continue this, even if it was made nearly a year ago. So, here we are, I'm writing it, you're reading it, and please review. I won't update until I get at least three reviews. DYlogger is also the beta for this story, and for those of you who don't know what that is, it's like an editor.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns Young Justice? Not me, that's for sure. Yet...**

Robin rubbed his eyes wearily. He was up all night fixing the new computer in the warehouse. Dick was right, it did look abandoned and run down on the outside, but on the inside, it had been like an actual house, a home. He hadn't felt that way since Bruce took him in.

"Dude, you've been at that all night. Get some sleep." Wally punched his arm.

"Can't sleep." Robin mumbled, "Almost April."

**(A/N: Look up Nightwing on Wikipedia, it says his parents died on April 1, 2006.**

Wally's playful smile disappeared and he flinched.

"Oh, right, sorry man." He said guiltily, "But you're going to have to sleep sometime."

"Not yet... almost done." Robin yawned, his voice slurred.

"Want some coffee?" Wally offered a goofy smile on his face.

"We both know what happens when I have either coffee or sweets. Remember last time? Roy nearly tossed us out the window."

"It's kind of hard to forget." Wally cringed, and rubbed his head.

"Ollie, Barry, and Bruce screamed at us like there was no tomorrow." Roy's face popped onto the screen.

"Roy! Spe- I mean, Red Arrow! Dude, I never realized, but you've got a lot of names." Robin shook his head.

"I know," he said. "And you forgot Arsenal, when I went undercover that one time." Roy added.

"Oh yeah, you looked really stupid with blonde hair," Wally snickered.

"Hey, I'm a natural red head, what can I say?" He grinned playfully.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking-" Wally started to say, but was interrupted by mock gasps from the rest of the team.

"You can think?!"

"Shut up," he scowled. "What if we're not enough? I mean, it's just the six of us, plus Roy and Batgirl on reserve. We don't even have mentors anymore. We can't possibly be enough to save the world or anything. "

"Wally, this is something that's the team is going to have to deal with," said Roy. "I'm sure not feeling good enough is something the League deals with, too. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess," said Wally.

"By the way," Roy said, turning to Dick, "Barbara says 'hi' again."

"Tell her I said 'hi' back." Said Robin, as Roy rolled his eyes. They'd been exchanging greetings back and forth for the past twelve hours, and it was getting on Red Arrow's nerves.

"I'm not a mailman." Roy bristled and hung up the voice call.

"Well, that went well." Wally noted dryly, a cheeky smile on his face. Robin didn't answer; he was passed out on the ground. Kid Flash shook his head, and sighed heavily. So stubborn, it was going to get him killed one of these days.

"Wally? Are you up?" M'gann floated out of her room.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Green Cheeks. Rob just passed out, he's exhausted. We were talking about possible new additions to the team. There are only six of us, eight if you count Red Arrow and Batgirl, and that can't possibly be enough to 'Save the World From an Alien Invasion'."

"We'll be fine, Wally. We always have been before." M'gann said cheerfully.

"You're right, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that I'll be introducing you to the Rogues tomorrow. They are... a very interesting bunch of villains, to say the least. You'll see what I mean later." Wally sped over to his room, hitting the bed and falling asleep nearly instantly.

**_Watchtower_**

Batman glared at his computer again. It had been a long time since Dick disappeared under his radar, not to mention M'gann, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Kaldur. He had a bad feeling about it. The rest of the League, however, saw no potential threat, and only their mentors worried about them.

Batman scowled, lightly regretting making Dick hang up the cape, because there was a tracking device on it. For all he knew, he could be running around in a new costume. Now _that_ would drive him nuts.

"Bruce, quit worrying, they're just kids." Clark Kent's exasperated voice brought him back to the surface.

"In case you've forgotten, Dick alone was able to defeat seven out of eight of the Justice League core members by the time he was nine, and the only reason why he couldn't defeat you was because you're only weakness is a green rock." Batman glared at him.

"So? The other kids are not much of threats. Conner's anger drives his mind for him, Artemis is keeping secrets from her team, Red Arrow is too busy protecting Star City, Aqualad was exiled from Atlantis and hardly knows any of Atlantean magic, Kid Flash is doing damage control over Central City and is probably still grief stricken about Flash, M'gann is still new in fighting and mind reading, and Batgirl just entered the business just a year ago."

"But think of the danger they would pose if they stood together, not all of them are exactly pleased with the Justice League when they disappeared.

"Bruce, they're just kids. How much damage can they do?"

**_Back at the Warehouse..._**

"You idiot! How much damage could you possibly do!?" Artemis yelled, cleaning up the food from the floor.

"You started it!"

"I did not. You were the one who threw that pancake at me." The archer glared.

"But you aggravated me." The speedster countered.

"That's a really big word for someone with your intellect!"

"Enough arguing." Aqualad said, sighing heavily, "We have enough problems on our hands."

Artemis and Wally grumbled something under their breaths, most likely insults at each other, before sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could.

"Thank you. Wally, you said you have an announcement?" Kaldur asked calmly.

"Yeah, thanks. Okay, there is one thing for sure. We can't keep using our names. We've have to think of new names and costumes, or else the Justice League can easily trace this back to us." Wally speed paced.

"I've been drawing up plans for a new costume and ID." Dick said hesitantly, "But I don't really want to give up the name Robin. My mom gave me that name."

"Don't sweat it Rob, we can still use that for covert ops work. Just not in public." Wally beamed.

"Alright. So when I was little, and Batman was away, the other leaguers used to babysit me. Superman was one of them, and told me a story of a hero from his home planet, Krypton. His name was Sal-el, his great great great grandfather or something, but Sal-el's name translated into Nightwing in English. I used to love that story." Dick smiled.

"Alright, I shall choose the name... Tempest." Kaldur decided, "It is the Portuguese word for Storm."

"I'd like to take up the mantle of Flash someday, but I don't think I'm ready just yet... I mean, I don't think I'm ready. I can't even vibrate my molecules through solid objects yet." Wally said with a sad smile. "This was technically my city anyway, so it won't be _that_ suspicious if I stay as Kid Flash for now. Besides, my powers are rather conspicuous. Don't worry though, I'll lie low."

"He would, Flash would like you to take up his name." Superboy assured him quietly.

"I'll become Huntress." Artemis declared, "I've never told you this, but my mother used to be a vigilante," Artemis confessed. "Her name was Huntress, and if it's okay with you guys I'd like to keep that part of my family with me."

"Of course," said Wally. "It fits you, and why not?"'

"What about you two?" Dick looked at Conner and M'gann.

"I don't know..." M'gann bit her lip, "I've never given much thought as to a new name."

"Perhaps... Miss Mask." Kaldur suggested. "Because you shape shift." M'gann instantly brightened.

"That would be a great name, thank you Kaldur." M'gann beamed.

"Awesome name, Miss M." Wally grinned.

"I've been thinking about a name other then Kal-el or Conner Kent, but not really anything other than Superboy."

"Conner Nelson, maybe?" said Dick. "There are hundreds of people named Conner in this world and Superman would think you changed your first name anyways, so he won't be looking for a Conner. You're only half Kryptonian, maybe a Kryptonian name won't be necessary? At least, not for now.

"And instead of Superboy, how about Power boy? Same concept, only different." Wally suggested.

"Hey, if con is the prefix for concept, then what does concept mean-"

"Dick, now is not the time." Artemis glared. Dick continued like she didn't even interrupt.

"It must mean the opposite, so-"

"I know you don't like masks, tights, or capes, but at least wear a mask." Wally added, completely ignoring Dick now. He was, after all, used to this for years now.

"Fine, but no cape or tights." The boy of steel glared, but years of having the bat glare thrown at him completely prepared the acrobat for this.

"Fine by me," shrugged Dick. "KF, can you give us a brief introduction to the Rogues here?"

"I'm about to warn you now, the villains here are not really that... sane. They're not like criminally insane like Joker or Riddler, but more like... oddly nice insane." Wally blinked, realizing what he said, "The Rogues are more towards the gray side then dark. They don't kill, it's a policy of theirs."

"Okay, that's weird. Villains that don't kill," Artemis mused.

"They're very eccentric." Wally said in a tone that seemed to explain everything.

"Who do we need to look out for?" M'gann asked.

"Trickster is pretty harmless. He is actually pretty nice. Uncle Barry and I would visit him in the hospital, made sure he took his meds. If he doesn't take his medication, he would go all crazy villain and put on his Trickster costume. Other than that, he's just a harmless civilian who likes the soft kind of darts."

This earned him a few odd looks.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I'm not going to miss Joker and Harley, or Two-face or Riddler." Dick shrugged.

"Mirror Master's name is pretty self-explanatory. He can jump through mirror dimensions, a surprisingly helpful feat. Weather Wizard... again, pretty self-explanatory. Heatwave, Captain Boomerang, and the Top are also pretty harmless. Like I said before, the Rogues don't go for world domination or anything, more so petty crimes like robberies and such. Villainy aside, they're not that bad of a community."

"Anyone else?" M'gann asked.

"The unofficial leader of the Rogues is Captain Cold. I'm sure you've heard of him. Just watch out for his freeze gun, and you'll be fine. Then there is Pied Piper-"

"Pied Piper? What kind of name is that?" Dick said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first met him. Anyway, he was born deaf, but was cured, and then became obsessed with sound. His flute can control you. Uncle Barry was working on a sound device that would stop you from being brain washed by him when he..." Wally swallowed.

"Do you have the work?" Kaldur asked.

"No, it got destroyed in a fire. He kept it at his lab... and with the chaos that started, the Rogues burned down just about every police or justice related buildings- including court houses, jails, police stations, and forensic science labs." Wally sighed, running a hand through his bright red hair.

"Oh yeah, the Rogues aren't 'That bad'." Dick deadpanned.

"If Gotham was without a hero for even forty eight hours, I'm sure every villain would have broken out of jail and gone on an extremely long killing massacre." Wally said. Dick paused, then nodded in agreement.

"You have a good point."

"And besides, they did it at dead night, when they were sure no one was in there, so they didn't want to hurt anybody."

"Let me get this straight, just because Flash is gone, Central City now looks like a Gotham?" Artemis asked irritably.

"No, it turned into a Blüdhaven." A voice said. Everyone froze and looked toward the door, bringing out their weapons. When Dick saw who it was, he immediately relaxed.

"Stand down. It's just a friend." Dick ran up and hugged the girl.

"Nice to see you too Robin." She said softly, pushing Dick out of the hug.

"Phe, they know my ID." He said.

"I thought Batman didn't let you?"

"What are you doing here? And how did you find here?" Dick cocked an eyebrow.

"You're so predictable, Dick. You should know that. An abandoned warehouse where we first met is suddenly built? Hmmmm..." She smirked. The girl stepped into the light, and the team saw her appearance.

She had dark, ebony hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and a domino mask that covered her eyes. Her costume was unlike Robin's. She wore a full-body black jumpsuit that was lightly armored, along with combat boots and black gloves. On her chest sat the design of a large red bird.

"Rob- Dick, who is this?" Kaldur asked, not lowering his water-bearers.

"This is Phoenix, my **_younger _**cousin." Dick introduced.

"Dude, you have a cousin! She's hot." Wally grinned.

"Wally! You don't even know what she looks like?" Dick rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"You're Kid Flash. Dick told me about his team. You're the annoying red headed speedster who crushes on just about every single girl." Phoenix said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Hey!"

"His words, not mine." The girl raised her arms in a motion of surrender.

"Dick!" He whined.

"Only older by a few months, anyway." An annoyed expression on her face suddenly.

"And won't let you forget it." Dick beamed, "This is Kid Flash, Miss Martian-Mask now, the former Superboy, now the Power boy, Aqualad, or Tempest now, and Huntress, formerly known as Artemis. You won't tell you know where we are, will you?"

The teenaged hero gave him a look.

"I am supposed to be dead right now. Do **_not_** talk to me about keeping secrets."

" Right, by the way, why are you here?" Dick asked.

Immediately, her expression changed into a pained one.

"Dick... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Oh no...Who died? Damian? Cass?" He looked terrified.

"No one died, just about the opposite." Phoenix pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, "Jason, he's back."

"What!? Tha-that's not possible," Dick said flatly.

"It is," Phoenix murmured, "I saw him, last night. Only... he called himself Red Hood. A criminal."

"How did you know it was him?" Dick asked hesitantly.

"The way he fought, it just screamed Jason." Arianna closed her eyes for a few moments, "Literally, he screamed it at me. He is always so forward, remember?"

"I remember."

"If he was really a criminal, he would have aimed to kill. But he was hesitant to fight me. Like he was holding back. I gave him plenty of opportunities to land a few blows on my stomach or head, as a test. And I know he saw them, just didn't go for it."

"That's the Jason I know," Dick whispered.

"I figured," Arianna said quietly, "I should talk to you first. I wasn't as close to him as you were, he was like your brother."

"He _is_ my brother," Dick said defiantly, "And if it's true, and he really is alive, I need to find him. He's only a kid. Why would he turn villain anyways? He fought them for three years."

"Jason has always been one to hold a grudge," Arianna said hesitantly, "And if you think about it, if you died, then came back from the dead, don't you think you'd be a bit pissed off if you find out you were replaced, and that your murderer was still alive and killing people?"

"Are we still talking about Jason?" Dick said, Arianna gave him a sharp look.

"Right, I know," Dick sighed, "Why is he in Blüdhaven? Everyone knows that's your territory."

"How am I supposed to know?" Arianna grumbled, obviously upset that he came into the second worst place to live. "He's gone crazy most likely. Maybe you can knock some sense into that kid. By the way, Bruce lost Damian, I was wondering how long it was going to take that ten year old kid to leave."

"It was only a matter of time," Dick responded quietly.

There was a silence between the cousins. The team watched the interaction carefully, still slightly wary of Arianna and how she managed to find the warehouse. If this thirteen year old could find it, then what was stopping the Justice League?

"Can you please tell us what is going on?" Wally asked, sounding frustrated.

"A couple years after he took me in, he got little Jason after he tried to steal the tires off of the Batmobile." Dick explained. A few eyebrows rose.

"He tried to steal the tires of the Batmobile? What is he, suicidal?"

"He got away with it, only because Batman took him in." Dick added.

"Little Dami's a demon child, like, even more then Arianna."

"Dick!" Arianna glared.

"Oh, come on. They're my team, you can trust them." Dick protested.

"I'm going to regret this." She scowled deeply, and reluctantly removed her mask. Emerald green eyes peered out, unlike her cousin's Sapphire like ones.

"Damien is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghūl." Dick finished. Jaws fell open.

"Damian's like brother to me. We trained together with the League of Shadows for a while." Arianna said, scowling at the memory, "I was taken in after my parents, brother, aunt, and uncle died. I thought Dick fell too. We were grounded the day of the performance after feeding Zitka- the elephant- too many peanuts."

"I thought Tony Zucco got to her, because she was missing after performance, and the police couldn't find her. She ran away, and met a few Assassins along the way."

"Worst mistake I ever made." Arianna mumbled.

"Anyway, Damian's mom wanted to make him perfect, but when she found out she couldn't, she stole some of his DNA and was about to make a clone of him and kill the original. Arianna heard her ordering assassins to kill him, and warned Damian, so they were prepared. They defeated the assassins,"

"Pretty easy really."

"-destroyed the DNA Talia had, "

"Slightly harder."

"-and ran to Gotham."

"Plane tickets cost too much." Arianna said flatly.

"They split up, Damian came to Wayne Manor, and Arianna met me on a mission in Wire City." Dick finished.

"What kind of horrible person would try to kill and clone her own son?" M'gann asked, looking horrified.

"Talia al Ghūl." Dick answered grimly.

"That's horrible." Artemis looked disgusted.

"That's life." Arianna corrected.

"Who could possibly-" An alarm rang.

"First crime of our group." Dick smiled weakly, "Arianna, I know you don't fare well in groups, but could you join us on this one mission? I miss working with you, Batman's tactics are a bit... Batman-ish."

"Gee, I wonder why," said Arianna, rolling her eyes. "Oh, fine." She caved at the sight of Dick's puppy eyes.

"Yes!" Dick beamed, "Feeling the aster!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a sequel to the story Turning Points by DYlogger. It was a one-shot, but I got complete permission to continue this, even if it was made nearly a year ago. So, here we are, I'm writing it, you're reading it, and please review. I won't update until I get at least three reviews. DYlogger is also the beta for this story, and for those of you who don't know what that is, it's like an editor. Also, this story takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2. Just so it makes sense and all.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetely, I do not own Young Justice, but I'm working on it. Those guys aren't whelming, not whelming at all.**

**Previously:** Gee, I wonder why," said Arianna, rolling her eyes. "Oh, fine." She caved at the sight of Dick's puppy eyes.

"Yes!" Dick beamed, "Feeling the aster!"

* * *

Kid Flash hated waiting; his accelerated metabolism was mostly to blame. But even as a kid, he was never one to wait. He vibrated anxiously. Not only did he hate waiting, he hated not being in the action. However, he knew it was something that came with the job. The League was looking for the team, and they would search for Wally first. They would know that he knew the team's location, and Batman scared him deeply. He'd seen a villain admit he wet the bed until he was fourteen after Batman interrogated him.

"Relax, Wally, as soon as the news of our disappearance dies down, you'll be back as Kid Flash in no time. And you know the League, they'll probably forget about it given another week or two," Dick reassured him, giving the speedster a grin.

"Argh, Dick, a week or two is like three years in speedster time," Wally whined.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a split second." Dick grinned at him again and quickly disappeared with the rest of his team.

"I hate it how he does that," Wally grumbled.

"Tell me about it."

"Ahhh!" Wally jumped, and swiveled around, facing the quiet cousin of Boy Wonder.

"What's with you two and the whole disappearing thing?" Wally scowled. Phoenix shrugged.

"Trained by assassins, and by a family of acrobats. I could ride an elephant before I could ride a bike. I could do a quadruple flip off a trapeze and land perfectly before I could swim."

"You and Dick had pretty messed up childhoods," Wally noted.

She shrugged again.

"Could be worse, I didn't grow up in a test tube, or with a villainous step father and assassin sister, or with abusive parents," She locked eyes with Wally. He froze, not believing what she was saying.

"Dick didn't tell me, I figured it out myself." She added quickly and quietly, seeing the look on his face, "It wasn't that hard. He talks about how cheerful and optimistic you are, how do you do that all the time?"

Wally paused, carefully choosing his words.

"I cover up the hurting with happiness, I guess. As cliché as it sounds, happiness is stronger than anything."

Phoenix smiled slightly, or it could have just been his imagination.

"Don't worry, you'll be back kicking to the Rogues' butts in no time. The League will forget all about us in a week. We still need to be able to keep off camera, though. One picture and the League will find us in a split second."

"How are you going to manage to stay hidden? You can't hide forever."

"Smoke bombs; works instantly and up to ten feet."

"Where'd you get something like that?" Wally asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I have some interesting friends," she said simply, a small smirk on her face.

Superman didn't understand why Batman was so stressed out with trying to find these kids. They were only teenagers, surely they couldn't do that much damage? Every villain in Gotham had been terrified to break out of prison. After Joker escaped and was brought back in barely three hours later in a full body cast, they all knew something must have happened to Robin. Batman hadn't been that violent since Robin was shot in the shoulder.

"I'm worried about Bruce," Diana frowned, "He hasn't left the Batcave for a week."

"And have you seen his villains? Most of them are in full body casts." Dinah added.

"Can you blame him? He hasn't been like this since Robin was kidnapped for the first time," John said.

"They don't want to be found, just leave them be. Most of them are legal adults now." Oliver shrugged.

"You're forgetting Robin is not even fourteen yet. If he wanted to, he could start an entire uprising with his teammates, he could fight and defeat most of the Leaguers by the time he was ten. I have no doubt the team could just as easily do the same now as teenagers." Hal sighed, wincing slightly in remembrance.

"Have any of you kept track of Kid Flash?" Captain Atom asked all of a sudden.

"He would know where they are... but we haven't kept any contact with him. We left him alone so he could grieve for Flash," Clark said quietly. The mood in the room darkened slightly. They all missed the childish speedster.

"He's obviously still fighting crime in Central; it would be impossible for him not to. I don't think he is taking up the name Flash just yet though." Oliver said, obviously still upset about losing another kid.

"He's sixteen, I don't think he'd want to," Diana sighed.

"We must do something to find them, all of them missing and Robin still upset with Batman, I don't think it will be good," J'onn said.

"I was going to make Kaldur'ahm the godfather of my son, I was going to bring him back to Atlantis, which I cannot do if he is missing." Aquaman said, frowning deeply.

"We need to get Batman out of his cave and he needs to tell us what he knows, but the only person to have gone in there and tried to move him with the minimum amount of injuries was Flash." Captain Marvel sighed; he missed the older speedster dearly, almost more than the others.

"I vote Diana goes in." Hawkwoman said, "She's the next most likely one not to get hurt."

"What about-"

"Bruce has Kryptonite."

"Never mind." Clark said quickly.

"I thought so."

Nightwing always thought he knew the lamest villain around. Today, he'd been proven wrong.

"Where's Baby Flash?" Trickster whined.

"He's busy." Nightwing rolled his eyes, even though no one could see.

"But I want to see him!" He continued to complain, until Nightwing finally threw a grenade at his feet. It let out a puff of knockout gas, and he collapsed instantly.

"Idiot."

Mirror Master shook his head, and retreated back into a mirror. But before he could, Tempest drew his water bearers, wrapping it around his leg and pulling him out of the mirror dimension. Tempest easily managed to knock him out.

Captain Cold cursed, and shot his Freeze gun at Powerboy, who easily jumped out of the way. Instead, it froze an entire car solid.

"I have to admit, that's pretty cool." Huntress drew her arrow back, letting one of her lasso arrows fly. It wrapped around Cold instantly, easily capturing him. Phoenix dropped a knockout bomb on him and the villain slumped over within a second.

"Nice shot." Miss Mask beamed at her fellow teammate.

"Thanks." Huntress smiled back.

"Let's go, the police are here." Powerboy interrupted, slightly annoyed.

Nightwing was about let out one of his famous cackles, but was muffled by Phoenix's hand.

"Don't, they'd recognize it as yours within a second." She hissed.

Nightwing looked extremely disappointed, but quietly dropped a smoke bomb without a laugh.

The team slipped away, barely giving the police time to catch a shadow of them.

About a block away, Kid Flash watched the scene play out with his binocular goggles.

"How do they do that?" He asked himself as they disappeared in the darkness.

"Do what?"

"Ahhh!" Kid Flash jumped a foot in the air.

"Do what?" Phoenix repeated the question.

"That! Disappearing in the shadows and then reappearing two seconds later right next to me, scaring the living daylights out of everyone!" Kid Flash took a calming breath.

Phoenix smirked, then turned to her cousin.

"I've got to get back to Blüdhaven, I'll come by tomorrow or something."

"But-"

"Nightwing, I promise, I'll come by, but you know I can't join your team. Just, put me on reserve, I can't be in two places at once, and quite frankly, Blüdhaven is much more dangerous than Central."

The almost fourteen year old looked like a lost puppy, but nodded nonetheless. He hadn't expected anything different really, she had always liked to work alone. If she worked in a partnership, it was only temporary like with Damien, but she'd never had to work in a group permanently before.

"See you," Nightwing said.

Phoenix nodded, shooting a grappling hook onto the next building and soon disappearing into the alleyway.

"Sorry, man, she'll come around," Kid Flash said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, and Kal will admit he likes Rocket, suuuuure." The former boy wonder ran a hand through his hair. Tempest looked affronted.

"I do not have serious feelings for her." He protested, but his voice gave him away.

"Suuuuure." Was the only reply he got back.

"I can say the same thing about you." Tempest said calmly, watching in slight amusement as Nightwing's face grew red.

"Wh-wha-what?" He sputtered, cheeks blossoming into a cherry color. Kid Flash's face broke into a grin.

"Nice one, and he's right. How's Zatanna? Spoken to her since she joined the Justice League?"

"No, we broke up since then. You know that, and since when did this turn on me?" Nightwing demanded.

"Oh come on, Dickie-Bird-"

"Don't call me that."

"-let us tease you a bit. You face Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, and Riddler every other night for the past five years, but you can't stand a little bit of teasing from us?"

"Most of them don't know I have an ex-girlfriend."

"So?"

"So, at least I don't argue with mine every second of the day."

Both Kid Flash and Huntress choked, looking at the ebony haired hero in horror.

Huntress gagged, looking slightly green.

"I-I am not dating Huntress!" Kid Flash's voice grew slightly higher.

"Because that kiss on New Year's didn't mean anything?" Miss Mask cut in, giggling at the looks on their faces.

"I don't know how any of you know we kissed, you were all so busy with your own snogging." Huntress glared. Miss Mask's face flushed, and she avoided Powerboy's eyes. Powerboy looked down.

Nightwing shifted uncomfortably, and Kaldur looked as embarrassed as he could possibly be.

"I thought so." Huntress smirked and shot a grappling arrow on the next building, swinging herself down.

"I will never understand girls." Nightwing shook his head and jumped off the building.

"Neither will I." Powerboy agreed, quickly following him.

"Wait up!" Kid Flash called, speeding down the side of the building.

"Boys." Miss Mask floated down the building, shaking her head.

Phoenix peeled off her mask and slumped onto the couch of her 'home' in the most crime infested city of the country. She hoped Nightwing wouldn't tell his team anything too personal, but he'd always had a big mouth.

She was so tired, she didn't even realize someone watching her.

Red Hood watched the protector of Blüdhaven carefully from under her living room window. So this was Robin's cousin. Well, Nightwing now. He had seen and observed her style of fighting firsthand while training with her; it was similar to his, aside from that she had a lot less weight to throw around. A mixture of acrobatics and martial arts, which made sense for someone who had been raised in a circus most of her life.

The girl; maybe she would agree with him. Villains like Joker should be killed, not just imprisoned so they could just break out next week. He had killed at least half of the current population of Metropolis while still getting away with only a smack on the hand from Batman and the system. Other thugs not dissimilar to Joker also kill on a daily basis, and like Joker, they also just get sent to prison. Bruce of all people should know that and understand Jason's plight.

"Let's see if I can get her to collaborate," He said quietly, opening the window and throwing knockout gas into the room. Arianna, who was on the verge of sleep anyway, didn't have enough time or energy to stand up, let alone grab a gas mask. Her eyes snapped open, before slowly closing again as she inhaled the gas.

Jason Todd stared at the now unconscious girl, wondering if his actions will backfire on him, like it usually did.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2. Just so it makes sense and all.**

**For this fic, the Ages are:**

**Dick: 14**

**Arianna: 13**

**Tim: 12**

**Jason: 13**

**Damian: 10**

**Stephanie: 11**

**Barbara: 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Humph, if I owned Young Justice, my stories would be one TV, now wouldn't it?**

**Previously:** Jason Todd stared at the now unconscious girl, wondering if his actions will backfire on him, like it usually did.

* * *

Phoenix drowsily woke up, but kept her eyes squeezed shut. Maybe she could hear something useful if her captor thought she was still unconscious.

"I know you're awake, Dick tried the same trick." Her eyes snapped open at the name, and stared at her cousin's brother.

"Jason," she said coolly, pushing herself to stand up, but found that she couldn't.

"Arianna," he said in the same tone.

"Where- you drugged me?" Arianna meant for her voice to sound angrier, but the drug made her words slur together.

"You were probably going to punch the living daylights out of me the second you could stand up if I hadn't," Jason said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

She didn't answer; she knew he was right.

"I thought so," Jason responded with a small smirk.

"What did you want, Jason?" she asked, still angry at him for drugging and kidnapping her to who-knows-where.

"Really? I thought your first question would have been 'How are you alive?'."

"I'm not thinking straight." She said, rubbing her pounding forehead.

"Ever heard of the Lazarus Pit?" Jason smirked again.

Arianna's eyes widened in shock. "That's just a myth."

"Look who you're talking to."

"You could be Clayface, or any other shape shifting impersonator." She glared at him.

"Ask me anything," he dared.

"Fine, how did Batman end up taking you in?"

Jason laughed. "I stole the tires of the Batmobile, and got away with it."

If she could, she'd have nodded and glared at him. Instead, she thought: _Well, there goes my excuse for throwing him into the ocean._

"Why am I here? You obviously don't want to kill me, or you'd have at least tied me up."

"I think you already know." Jason locked eyes with the acrobat.

"You want a partnership." She said bluntly, going straight to the point, "You believe criminals and villains should be killed. You made it obvious enough, I mean, Joker kills you, Batman let's him live. It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to figure it out."

"Good, you're not rusty on your detective skills after all."

Arianna glowered at him, "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Because of the drug," he said bluntly. The teenager narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The drug has a side effect. You can help me, and I give you the antidote to keep your memories, You're mind like a newborn baby with no memories whatsoever. You won't remember being a hero, your cousins, me, or your parents. And I wouldn't try fighting me when I give you the antidote, I can activate the traces of it in your bloodstream at anytime I want. First time I've tried it, so we'll see what happens."

Arianna usually had a calm demeanor, which frightened her rogues just as much as scaring them the way Batman did. This time, her mask slipped. Her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack.

"You poisoned me!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," he admitted, "It's the only way."

"Only way?" she repeated, her words starting to slur, "Did you even think about even asking me?"

"You would have gone straight to Dick, we both know that." The two locked eyes again, blue meeting green.

"Then I guess I'll lose my memories. If you knew me, you'd have realized I'd rather die rather than kill someone," she hissed. Her eyes started to dilate, and her sight started to blur. Her mind was felt foggy, like a thick blanket wrapped around all of her memories. Eventually, she slumped over, unconscious.

Jason stared at her for a long time, before realizing what happened. He screwed up, and when Dick and his other siblings found out, he was done for. Red Hood disappeared, without another trace.

* * *

About twenty-four hours later, Dick started to worry.

"Arianna never breaks a promise. To me anyways." He paced.

"Dude, I'm sure she's fine." Wally rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding. Never in my memory has she ever broken a promise!"

"Is that even possible? Everyone has to have broken a promise at least once, whether it was a small one, or a large one. And besides, first time for everything." Artemis said.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Dick exclaimed anxiously.

"Perhaps he is right. Some of us should pay Blüdhaven a visit." Kaldur said.

" I agree. Conner, can you and Kal stay here in case something happens?" Dick stood up quicker than Wally ever could.

"How did she get to Blüdhaven that quickly anyway? It's near Gotham!" M'gann asked.

"Arianna has special shoes she invented herself. They let her fly at fast speeds," he explained.

"Why didn't she use them before?" Conner demanded.

"They're powered by Kryptonite, and it's not very easy to get Kryptonite without drawing League attention."

Conner winced. "I didn't feel it."

"It's contained in lead." Nightwing placed his mask on.

"Should we use the bioship?" M'gann asked.

"As long as the League can't find us, sure." Kid Flash grinned.

"To the Bioship!" exclaimed Nightwing. "You know, that feels good. Batman never let me say, 'To the Batmobile!'" Nightwing walked into the ship. His teammates shook their heads.

They arrived in Blüdhaven about an hour later.

"Come on, I know where she lives." Nightwing rushed down the abandoned streets.

"This is creepier than Gotham." Huntress frowned, drawing her bow.

"I agree, Central isn't even that bad right now." Kid Flash looked at the abandoned buildings.

"Do you think she's in one of those?" M'gann asked, about to step into a building. Immediately, both Huntress and Nightwing pushed her out of the way.

"Don't! One of the first things you learn in dirty cities like these are that abandoned buildings are never really abandoned. They usually are headquarters for gangs or dealers."

"Anything else?" Kid Flash asked warily.

"Don't ever say, 'Let's take a shortcut and go through this alley!', you won't come out," Huntress said.

"She lives in the top floor of this building. Sort of like a penthouse." Nightwing shot his grappling gun and pulled himself to one of the building's rooftops. He carefully opened the window and snuck inside. The team looked at one another.

Miss Martian shrugged and carried Kid Flash up.

"She's not here." Nightwing panicked.

"Maybe she's on patrol," Miss Martian suggested.

"Her bed shows signs of struggle, though," he said.

"So we'll look for her. Was she kidnapped as Phoenix, or in civvies?" Kid Flash asked.

"Civilian, her costume is here. Wait, I think I know who took her. Someone who knows her as both a civilian and a vigilante." Nightwing looked sullen.

"Who?" asked Wally.

"Come on," Nightwing ignored the question, "I know where she is."

The team had to be quick to keep up with Nightwing. After many years of jumping across rooftops, he was much more quicker than the others.

"The 'Haven has a small area of woods at the edge of town. He never really liked the woods." he muttered the last part to himself, but everyone heard it.

"Who?" Huntress demanded, growing impatient.

"Jason, or Red Hood," he said grimly. The team looked at him in shock.

"How can you tell?" Huntress asked.

"I know Jason's work. When I was looking around, there were hardly any clues. Only Jason would really be able to do that. Plus, he did miss one thing, a knock out bomb." Nightwing looked over the edge of a building using his binoculars and searched edge of the woods for anyone.

"Let's go." Nightwing jumped off the building, doing a few flips midair and swinging of a clothesline to slow himself down. The others sighed; Dick didn't realize they didn't have the same acrobatic skills as he did. But they followed nonetheless.

The team trailed Nightwing into the woods until they were met with a clearing. There was an old shack in the middle.

"She's in there," he said, before adding, "This is _such _a Jason thing to do." Nightwing shook his head, before addressing the resident speedster. "KF, see any security or traps?"

The red head pulled down his goggles, and searched the place.

"Nope, it's like he wasn't there at all."

Nightwing didn't respond, instead, he pulled out his escrima sticks and kicked the door open. True to his word, Arianna, sans suit and mask, was lying on the floor, out cold.

"Ari!" Nightwing's eyes widened and he dropped his weapons. He dropped to the floor and checked her pulse.

"Her heart is still beating," Powerboy reassured him. He nodded, taking a deep breath and shook her awake. She didn't move.

"Let's get her to the bioship. M'gann-"

"I already called her," she said quietly, looking at the girl with worry. It was obvious Nightwing cared about his cousin.

Sure enough, the space craft was hovering outside the shed. Nightwing refused to let anyone else carry her, so he gently laid her down on the medical bed.

"She'll be fine," Tempest said.

"I know, she's too stubborn to die." Nightwing smiled weakly.

"Just like her cousin, then?" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah." Dick rolled his eyes. The rest of the trip was quiet, everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves and trying to focus on something else.

The team arrived in the warehouse in exhaustion. There, Red Arrow was waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been! I've been trying to contact you for hours! Do you know how worried I wa-" He stopped short at seeing Arianna out cold in Dick's arms.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How-"

"Jason."

"When-"

"Probably earlier today."

"What wrong?"

"Don't know yet."

"How are you-"

"I've known you for nearly six years," Dick finished, an amused smirk on his face. He laid Arianna gently on the couch. The small girl didn't seem to have any physical wounds, which was good.

"You guys get some sleep, I'll watch after her." Dick waved them to their rooms. Each hesitated and argued, but the look on Dick's face showed no room for discussion.

"You too Roy, you should probably get back to Star City." Dick yawned.

"Ollie's back, and you know how much I hate being in the same city as him."

Dick was about to reply, when the clock struck midnight. He froze, and looked at his watch. It showed, **April 1st, 12:00 A.M.**

Roy put an arm around his fellow hero, and closed his eyes.

Dick felt a tear slip through his mask, memories flooding through his mind.

"Dick? Roy?" Wally sped through, and saw the time. He cursed and sat next to his best friend.

"You alright, Dick?"

"Of course he's not alright, Wally!" Roy hissed. He winced, placing an arm around Dick's shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Wally," he said quietly.

"No really-"

"Guys, Arianna's waking up," Roy interrupted, looking at the ebony haired girl. Immediately, the three sped over to her side.

Arianna's eyes fluttered open, blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. Her head was pounding, and it hurt to move. She stared at the three looking down at her in confusion.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This story takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2. Just so it makes sense and all.**

**For this fic, the Ages are:**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 14**

**Arianna Grayson/Phoenix: 13**

**Tim Drake/Red Robin: 12**

**Jason Todd/Red Hood: 13**

**Damian Wayne/Robin: 10**

**Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: 12**

**Terry McGinnis/Shadow: 7**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 15**

* * *

**Previously: **Arianna's eyes fluttered open, blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. Her head was pounding, and it hurt to move. She stared at the three looking down at her in confusion.

"Who are you?"

* * *

A ringing silence entered the warehouse. The first three original sidekicks stared at Arianna as though they thought she'd suddenly yell, "April fools!" but no such luck.

"Arianna... you're kidding me right?" Dick looked at his cousin hesitantly.

"Who's Arianna?" She looked at him oddly.

"Oh, I'm going to kill Jason," Dick growled.

"Why are you going to kill Jason? Better question, who is Jason?" said Arianna.

"I don't think she's kidding, Dick," Wally said slowly.

"Did you just call him-"

"My name is Richard, Dick is just a nickname," Dick said quickly.

"How is that any better?"

"I see even with amnesia she still has an attitude," Roy muttered.

"Amnesia?"

"Ari, you were kidnapped by Jason, my adoptive brother and you adoptive cousin who went Rogue because-"

"Dude, if you're going to explain like that this will take all day," Wally huffed.

"Start from the beginning. And get the others out here; they may want to hear this," Roy added.

Dick nodded, and quickly woke up the others, who were glaring at him for waking them up.

"Arianna can't remember anything," he explained quietly. Their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked.

"Jason must have drugged her to erase her memories, either temporarily or permanently." Dick frowned.

"How can you tell? What if she just hit her head?" Artemis asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Arianna's smart enough to avoid that. From what Arianna told me, he took control of drug trades so they wouldn't sell them to teens illegally. Of course, he wasn't exactly clean 'convincing' them either. You know, Blackmail, threats, et cetera."

"You have an odd family, Dick," Conner said bluntly. Dick grinned.

"I know. Just wait until you meet the others."

"Others?" M'gann echoed.

"Others. You've already met Batgirl, but just wait until you meet Terry. No matter how many times he denies it, he's the most adorable nine-year-old ever."

"Who?" Arianna repeated blankly.

"Ari, this is going to be a long story. M'gann, do you think-"

"Of course. Arianna, I'm going to look inside you mind to see if you have any memories left."

"You're going into my mind?!" She looked frightened.

"Yes, but it's the only way. I won't look too deeply in if there are still memories, I want to see if I can retrieve them."

Arianna opened her mouth to argue, but Artemis cut her off.

"Look, either you let her look into your mind, or you can have no memories at all."

Arianna frowned and closed her mouth, before nodding in the Martian's direction. M'gann stared into Arianna's green eyes, and probed her memories. She hardly saw a thing. It was as though all of them were locked away, behind a great sturdy wall.

M'gann opened her eyes again, and looked at her teammates.

"Well?" Wally asked.

"Her memories are not completely gone. Some of them she may never access again, but others, she may be able to recall. It like some of her memories are locked in a chest, and to get to them you need a key. Some may be gone forever, and others are floating around, lost. But right at this very moment, she remembers nothing." M'gann frowned as Arianna shivered.

"That was an odd experience."

The team glanced sympathetically at her.

"It's getting kind of late, Arianna can share M'gann's room." Roy stretched, and everybody else nodded.

"Hey, Roy, where's Batgirl?"

"Still looking after Gotham. She must be exhausted; she's been up forty eight hours straight with no breaks and she's running on caffeine and sugar. Tried to help, but she kicked me out of Gotham before I could stop a thug. Not sure why, though," Roy shrugged.

Dick frowned, "I'm going."

"Dick, don't," Wally said, "Gotham is too close to Batman, he'll discover you in a split-second."

"Fine." Dick pouted, "Hasn't she called in the others yet?"

"Barbara is too stubborn to ask for help." Artemis reminded him.

"True, but I'm going to help her one way or another." Dick reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a bird shaped communicator.

"What's that?" Kaldur asked.

"It's a comm linking us to everyone who has ever been a Bat. We created it in case any of us went Rogue, including Batman. All I have to do is take out Jason's comm link, even though he probably already ditched it, and we're good to go." Dick pressed a button. A beeping filled the room. Arianna looked at her gloves, lights blinking.

* * *

**Fawcett City, Alleyway**

A shadowy figure smiled at his handiwork from the top of his building. It was a good night, he'd stopped three break ins, five robberies, two attempted kidnappings, and a new lame villain called Condiment King.

Damian never felt so free in his life. Briefly, he wondered why he hadn't run sooner, like his siblings advised. Oh right, because Terry was still there, and despite there being only a one year age difference between the two, he still cared for the younger boy. Damian thought he could tough out life with Bruce when Dick was there, but Dick left and a couple of weeks after, he left. He couldn't handle a kid any better than Bruce could, he figured Terry would be better off with Barbara, and Alfred.

Oh, Alfred, what Damian would give for one of his cookies right now...

The ten year old smirked, and was just about to call it a night when the beeping happened.

He froze, and looked at his blinking watch. A small bird was blinking back at him. The new Robin froze, staring at his watch in shock. He never thought they'd ever had to use it, but he knew something was wrong. It had been Dick who set it, and he was in... Central?

"Of course, Dick, why not? Let me run all the way to Central while Tim had a damn ship, Terry and Barbara have Zeta Tubes, and at this time, Cassandra is in Keystone, the city five feet away from Central!" Damian threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

* * *

**Jump City, The Nest**

A twelve year old boy relaxing into the couch of his 'Nest'. Red Robin hadn't slept in twenty four hours, and could go for a double decker cheeseburger.

"Red?" said Starfire.

"Yeah Star?" he asked tiredly.

"You're utility belt is blinking. Is there something wrong?" she asked. Tim's eyes snapped open in shock, and he stared at the Tamaranean princess who was still holding the belt.

"Oh no," he muttered, grabbing the belt and looking at who signalled them.

"What up dude?" Beast Boy asked, hopping onto the couch next to him.

"I need to get to Central. Nightwing better have a good reason for summoning me." His friends looked at him oddly.

"What's goin on?" Cyborg demanded.

"I need to use the T-Ship, now." He said, ignoring the question.

"Not until you tell us what's going on."

"Family emergency. Either one of us went rogue, or..."

"Or what, Robin?" Raven asked quietly.

"Or someone died."

Meanwhile in the T-Ship, Tim stared at the location is exasperation.

"Seriously, Dick? Central?"

* * *

**Wayne Manor, The Batcave, Gotham**

Terry McGinnis glared at the Batcave computer with a small pout. He didn't understand why Batgirl wouldn't let him come out with her to stop some bad guys. Sure, Arkham just had a break out the previous day and nearly every villain escaped, but still...

Terry was interrupted when his pocket knife started to blink. The pocket knife had been a gift from his family when he first moved into Wayne Manor. It was supposed to help him defend himself in case someone tried to hurt him, but after a while, they installed a silent panic button.

His eyes widened, he maybe only nine, but he knew exactly what it meant if the signal was activated. Batman was in the Watchtower, Batgirl was on patrol, and Alfred was in England. No one would know and the chances were Batgirl already knew what happened and was headed for Central this very moment.

Terry grinned, rushing to put on his mask and head to the zeta beams installed in the Batcave. All he had to do was erase the data of where he went after. Bruce would never know.

* * *

**Gotham, Crime Alley**

The sixteen-year-old vigilante felt like collapsing. Of course, the Gotham rogues just _had _to choose today to cause trouble. She scowled, knocking Two-face out cold and quickly handcuffing him. Finally, all the villains were done with. Now she could just go home and take a nice long-

**_Beep, beep, beep!_**

"NOW WHAT?!" she shouted, earning some weird and slightly scared looks from the nearby police.

Immediately, her angry demeanor distinguished and it was replaced by a frightened and surprised look when she heard the blinking on her bird necklace.

"No..." Immediately, she rushed to the Batcave on her motorcycle. She ran in, hoping to see Terry there, but instead came face to face with a note taped to the Batcomputer.

"Terry, you idiot," She muttered, running to the zeta tubes and transporting to Central City, completely forgetting about her exhaustion.

* * *

**Keystone City, Kansas**

Black Bat rolled her shoulders, not even wincing at the soreness. She'd been trained to ignore the pain and keep going. Now was one of those times she was grateful for her harsh childhood training.

Cassandra travelled everywhere, stopping crime anywhere she went. The League of Shadows had been after her for years now, and she couldn't stay in one place for more than two weeks, or they could track her down. Sometimes, she visited Tim and the rest of his team, or Jason's grave in Gotham City Graveyard, or Fawcett City to see Damian, or to Blüdhaven to help Phoenix. But that changed quickly enough; as soon as she heard what happened with Batman and Robin, she was furious. Cassandra had always been one to be calm, but that was just the few things that made her temper flare up. Batman had no reason to fire him, and he should have known Robin would rebel against him.

A beeping jolted the twelve year old out of her thoughts. She pushed all feeling except for horror and worry out of her mind.

"Central?" Cass asked herself. Not too far away, just another mile.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2. Just so it makes sense and all.**

**For this fic, the Ages are:**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 14**

**Arianna Grayson/Phoenix: 13**

**Tim Drake/Red Robin: 12**

**Jason Todd/Red Hood: 13**

**Damian Wayne/Robin: 10**

**Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: 12**

**Terry McGinnis/Shadow: 7**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *Scoff* I wish.**

**Previously: **"It's a comm linking us to everyone who has ever been a Bat. We created it in case any of us went Rogue, including Batman. Jason ditched his comm. link, so we can't trace him, but I'll still disable just in case." Dick pressed a button. A beeping filled the room. Arianna looked at her gloves, lights blinking.

"Of course, Dick, why not? Let me run all the way to Central while Tim had a damn ship, Terry and Barbara have Zeta Tubes, and at this time, Cassandra is in Keystone, the city five feet away from Central!" Damian threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

Meanwhile in the T-Ship, Tim stared at the location is exasperation.

"Seriously, Dick? Central?"

Terry grinned, rushing to put on his mask and head to the zeta beams installed in the Batcave. All he had to do was erase the data of where he went after. Bruce would never know.

"Terry, you idiot," Barbara muttered, running to the zeta tubes and transporting to Central City, completely forgetting about her exhaustion.

"Central?" Cass asked herself. Not too far away, just another mile.

* * *

The others had responded quickly, thankfully.

"Hey, Ro- I mean, Nightwing," Tim quickly corrected.

"Timmy!" Dick grinned, "And they know my name now. It's fine. Besides, they're out stopping a robbery in town."

Tim glared at his brother. "Don't call me Timmy!"

"No problem Timmy."

Tim glowered, but before he could say anything, Damian interrupted.

"What do you need Grayson? We haven't had a call like this since..." Damian winced.

"I remember, and it's a big enough problem," Dick said darkly. "You see, Well, I mean... ugh."

"Spit it out," Barbara sighed.

"Jason's back," he said bluntly.

Cass, Damian, Barbara, Terry, and Tim stared at Dick blankly.

Each had different reactions. Damian looked incredulous, Cass had a slightly hopeful face on, Terry looked ready to cry, Barbara stared at Dick in shock, and Tim looked at Dick like he was ready to check him into a mental hospital.

"Ummm, okay. And when do all the villains go to prison willingly?" Barbara asked sarcastically.

"He's telling the truth." M'gann cut it.

"Of course he is." Damian muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cass asked.

"I have a theory, but I'm not sure. I think it's the Lazarus Pits that revived him. I mean, how else is he a zombie?" Dick said seriously. Damian stiffened.

"Perhaps," he drawled, "Grayson has just lost his mind."

"I'm not the one who lost my mind." He said quietly. The attention was brought back to him.

"Why isn't Ari here?" Terry asked innocently.

"That's the problem. Jason... he's gone mad. Crazy. Off his rocker. Nuts. Koo-koo-"

"We get it." Barbara interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"He kidnapped Arianna, used some sort of drug to wipe her memories, and we found her in 'Haven out cold. Woke up a few hours ago, we just finished explaining everything to her, until she fell asleep. I don't think she believes me on it though."

"She has no memory? At all?" Cass inquired, looking quite worried.

"At all." Dick repeated glumly.

"Oh, wow. I don't believe Jason would do this though... it's not his style." Barbara noted.

"That's what was bugging me. Jason isn't into poisons and such, he's into thievery and AK-47's." Tim snorted.

"You think he's being mind controlled?" Damian asked.

"Not after what happened with the League at New Years. Somehow, I doubt the Light has something to do with this." Dick frowned.

"You don't think... nah." Terry shook his head.

"What is it Terry?"

"It's nothing. Probably not possible." Terry waved it aside.

"Everything's relevant." Barbara said.

"Well, you don't suppose he's being... blackmailed?"

* * *

Jason Todd glared at his reflection in the mirror. He hated himself for lying to his siblings, not being able to ask for help. Not being able to tell them 'Hey! I'm alive and not evil!'

All because of the stupid witch.

"I did it, cat boy, now leave. her. alone." Jason grit out. The boy giggled impishly.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, Jaybird, I didn't have Ra's raise you from the Lazarus pits for nothing. He owed me a favor."

"Don't. Call. Me. Jaybird." He hissed. Jason never really did like the nickname, but he'd much rather have it coming from one of his sibling's lips in a teasing or loving voice, not this crazy kid's mocking and taunting voice.

"Of course not. And your job is not over just yet. Do this, and I will let your sidekick go."

"Scarlet is my partner, not a sidekick." Jason clenched his teeth, "What do I have to do?"

"Why, kill Nightwing of course!"

In retrospect, Jason wondered why he couldn't have just stayed dead.

* * *

"It would make a lot of sense. But the question is, why, how, and when?" Dick said slowly.

"Hey, you haven't heard from Scarlet in a while, have you?" Cass asked suddenly.

"Ruby? She disappeared after Jason's death. They were just about to start dating when he died... must have torn her up." Tim frowned.

"...Are you saying Scarlet is being held as blackmail against Jason?" Dick said.

"Just one question, why are they targeting Arianna?" Tim asked.

"Whoever is doing this wants Grayson out of the way." Damian said, "She doesn't need powers to be dangerous."

"Speaking from experience?" Terry teased lightly.

"No- yes." Damian admitted, sulking slightly.

Terry smirked, "Knew it. She always did beat you at sparring-"

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Knock it off you two." Barbara snapped, "We have a whole lot more important matters-"

"He started it!" They both shouted, pointing at each other.

Dick Grayson shook his head, before pounding it against the table. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arianna couldn't sleep. She felt that something was bothering her, but she had recollection of anything before waking up at the warehouse. She couldn't believe she was a hero. Arianna wasn't cut out for that. And trained for three years by the League of Shadows? Surely, she'd remember something like that, regardless the circumstances.

A hero... like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman? She couldn't believe that, and an acrobat too? Okay, maybe an acrobat. But not a hero. A math genius? Perhaps. A hacker? Computers frustrated her. Martial artist? Maybe she'd taken classes. Anything but a hero...

"I just want to remember." She whispered in frustration, closing her eyes and indulging into sleep.

_"LET ME GO BIRD BOY !" was all Arianna could yell as she was restrained by a black-haired boy in tights. The boy grimaced in pain as Arianna struggled again._

_"LET ME GO!" she shrieked._

_"Listen, if I let you go, will you please stop screaming and running?"_

_"FINE, BUT LET ME GO!"_

_The boy obeyed, releasing her. Arianna took a calming breath._

_"Why are you here?" She snapped._

_"I had business in 'Haven with Batman, when someone got us split up." The boy glared at him._

_"You cannot possibly be blaming me for this! You're the one who shoved us in here."_

_"You were agitating me."_

_"So were you."_

_A ringing silence followed._

_"So..." The boy said awkwardly._

_"What?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"What?" Arianna blinked, "Why should I tell you?"_

_"I'll tell you mine."_

_"Your identity?" Arianna scoffed, "You're too trusting."_

_"Of course not my identity, I'm not suicidal. Bats would have my head."_

_Arianna tried to hide a smirk, "So you're more worried about Batman punishing you then the villains taking advantage of that?"_

_"Batman can beat the crap out of villains. If he can do that to villains, he can do that to me." The boy grinned, "I'm Robin, by the way." He held out his hand. Arianna eyed it warily, before finally clasping it._

_"Phoenix." She said finally. Robin froze, frowning._

_"Something wrong?" Arianna asked._

_"Nothing... I just had a friend who liked Phoenixes; she thought they symbolized the never ending cycle of life."_

_Arianna narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly hopeful, "Dickie?"_

_Robin froze, staring at Arianna with eyes so wide that his mask stretched to reveal more eye-covering lens._

_"Ari?" He asked hesitantly. Arianna smiled, and wrapped her arms around Robin._

_"Dick!" She said happily. Robin gaped at the small girl in shock._

_"You haven't changed a bit." He noted with a smirk. Arianna glowered._

_"You're taller than me." She scowled, obviously upset by this._

_"I am." Robin beamed._

_"What have you been up to?"_

_"I think it makes more sense if I ask that question. What have you been up to?" Robin cocked an eyebrow._

_"After the... incident," Arianna swallowed, "the League of Shadows took me in and trained me. I just left a few months ago with Damian."_

_Robin's ears perked up, "Damian? Like, Damian Wayne?"_

_"Yes, we split Ra's and Talia and came to Gotham. I dropped him off Wayne Manor and went to 'Haven." She nodded, "Well, that's the short version."_

_"What's the long version."_

_"It's too long." She waved it aside, "Just has to do with stolen DNA, assassins, blackmail, a lot of pick pocketing, and explosives. A _lot _of explosives."_

_"Same old little_ _Ari."_

Her vision faded to black, and it stayed that way until she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Augh! Sorry for the really late update! But give me some credit! It's like teachers think we've got nothing better to do at home!**

**This story takes place after Season 1, but before Season 2. Just so it makes sense and all.**

**For this fic, the Ages are:**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 14**

**Arianna Grayson/Phoenix: 13**

**Tim Drake/Red Robin: 12**

**Jason Todd/Red Hood: 13**

**Damian Wayne/Robin: 10**

**Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: 12**

**Terry McGinnis/Shadow: 7**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *Scoff* I wish.**

**Previously: **_"What's the long version."_

_"It's too long." She waved it aside, "Just has to do with stolen DNA, assassins, blackmail, a lot of pick pocketing, and explosives. A _lot _of explosives."_

_"Same old little_ _Ari."_

Her vision faded to black, and it stayed that way until she woke up.

* * *

"Hey Arianna. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Dick shook her.

"Ten more minutes." She mumbled.

"Some things never change." Dick sighed, got up, and started hitting her with a pillow.

"Gah! Ow! Quit it- ROBIN!" She screamed. Dick froze, staring at her in surprise.

"What did you call me?"

"Err, Robin?" She looked confused, "Why'd I call you that?"

"Robin was my old alias; I passed it down to Damian. I'm Nightwing now, but what interests me more is how you knew I was Robin."

"Maybe my memories are coming back." She said hopefully.

"Maybe." Dick smiled nervously, "Breakfast. We're heading down to a diner in downtown Central."

"Thanks." She stood up and waited. When Dick didn't leave, she raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed.

"Right, sorry." He ran almost as fast as Wally out of the room.

"Boys will be boys." Arianna sighed heavily, changing into jeans and a t-shirt. Where the clothes came from, she wasn't too sure.

* * *

"Ready to go?" M'gann smiled at Arianna nervously.

"Yeah, thanks!" She walked in front of her.

"Is it just me, or is Arianna a lot more..." Tim trailed off.

"Peppy?" Damian said.

"Cheerful?" Dick said.

"Bright?" Terry said.

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"She has no memory of anything that has happened to her, remember?" Cass asked.

"And we didn't tell her of the circus incident... or of the League of Shadows." Tim said grimly. Dick flinched. "That's not going to be a happy conversation."

The team and Batkids walked into the diner in their civvies.

"Dude, off with the glasses." Wally nudged Dick. He blinked, and quickly tore off his sunglasses.

"Right, right. Not used to that yet." He said sheepishly.

"So, what do we do about her memory?" Artemis asked.

"I can try to get her memories back... but it won't be easy." Megan bit her lip.

"Can you try?" Conner asked.

"I can, but there are still going to be some memories she may never regain. But we'd better do this before your brother tries something else."

"It's not him." Tim said.

"There's no way that Todd is willingly doing this." Damian added.

"Will Arianna ever be able to regain her memories herself?" Cass asked.

"I'm right here, you know."

All eyes turned to her.

"Even with her memories gone, she still has an attitude." Barbara said.

Dick snickered. "That's what I said."

"I agree." Terry giggled.

"I have a crazy family." Arianna groaned.

They smirked at her, obviously not offended in the slightest.

(Add Line Break)

"I've been thinking..." Megan hesitated, "Maybe, maybe we should go public."

"Why would you say that?" Dick asked.

"Look." She slipped him a newspaper article. The headline read:

**Supposed Vigilantes Afraid to Show their Faces**

"Not good," was all he said. They passed the article around, and the reactions were quite different.

_"There have been reports of several crimes in Central City, all having been stopped by a group of masked supposed vigilantes. These so called heroes have not been seen beyond more than shadowy figures or silhouettes from smoke bombs. No one has seen them stop any robberies or crimes, so citizens are warned to remain cautious."_

"That's not good." She agreed.

"Not in the slightest." Tim noted.

"So now what? Show our faces?" Wally asked.

"Guess so. And the Justice League?"

"Who cares about them?" Roy snorted, "What are they going to do, drag you back home by your ears and scold you to death?"

A few smiles and smirks appeared around the table.

"There's nothing stopping us from doing this." Artemis grinned at her teammates.

"I guess it's it then."

Silence fell over the group, until it was broken by the waitress cheerfully placing their drinks in front of them. None of the drinks were touched, however.

"I've been thinking, and it seems about time that I hang up the Kid Flash cowl."

They all stopped any train of thoughts and stared at Wally. They all knew what he meant, and Wally didn't really seem to be asking their permission.

"Wally, are you sure?" Kaldur looked at him friend hesitantly.

"Yeah, I mean, my uncle would want me to. And, I've always dreamed of becoming just like Uncle Barry. So, why not?"

"Wally, you can't even vibrate your molecules through solid objects yet." Dick lowered his voice.

"I know... but still. I can't be Kid Flash forever."

"I don't have a problem with it." Dick said firmly.

"Me neither, you always talked about it as kids. While Dick and I were rolling our eyes at becoming our mentors, you wanted to be just like Barry." Roy smirked at his surrogate brother.

"It's settled then."

(Add Line Break)

"Hey Damian." Dick suddenly realized, "How did you get here from Fawcett City?"

"Indiana?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Long story." Damian growled, obviously not wanting to remember what happened. The ten year old glared at her. It was quite impressive too. Not too far off from the Batglare, and Artemis has been on the receiving end of the Batglare several times.

Their food eventually arrived. Everyone abruptly stopped talking and started to eat. Suddenly, Arianna spotted a clearly unnatural, red light coming from the window sill. Her eyes narrowed, then widened.

"Dick, get down!"

A loud _boom_ followed her statement, and the whole building went crashing down.


End file.
